The present invention generally relates to clamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to clamp systems similar to bar clamps.
Bar clamps include a bar, a fixed end and an adjustable end. The bar is typical a rectangular piece of metal or a round pipe. The fixed end is attached to one end of the bar in a secure manner. The fixed end is usually secured using a fastener such as screw or pin to prevent movement of the fixed end along the bar. The fixed end includes a fixed clamping face. The adjustable end is attached to the bar near the other end of the bar in a secure manner. The adjustable end is usually secured using a fastener such as screw or pin to prevent movement of the adjustable end along the bar. The adjustable end is usually fixed to the bar in an area close to the clamping size of an object to be clamped. The adjustable end includes a main body with an adjustable face which moves along the main body. The adjustable face is movable towards the fixed face to clamp the object in place. The typical method of moving the adjustable face is the used of a threaded rod which moves the adjustable face in relation to the main body. The bar of the bar clamp is larger than the object to be clamped. This allows the object to fit between the fixed end and the adjustable end that are on the bar. Bar clamps are typically used in wood working projects like furniture manufacturing, where large clamps are required. An even larger clamping application is the clamping of walls of a building together. The use of the current type of bar clamp for clamping building walls is not realistic due to the size and weight of the metal bar required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping system for very large applications with the attributes of a bar clamp.